Sol's Story: The Search for the Clans
by Iceclaw1227
Summary: Sol, a former loner turned kittypet, sets out to find the legendary cats whom his mother told stories of when Sol was just a kit. He travels alongside his sister Scarlet and his brother Dragonfly, but he will meet new cats and face dangers that he never imagined could be real. He must strive through loss, fear, and hope guided only by his instincts.


Sol's Story:

The Search for the Clans

Prologue:

"Mama? Where are we going?" A small tortoiseshell kit asked, panicking as she lifted him from the ground by the scruff of his neck.

"Away. We have no home here." She answered, nudging him up the stairs of a twoleg den.

"Do I have to stay here?" A reddish-brown kit inquired, wrinkling her nose at the strong scent of twolegs.

"Aw, come on Scarlet, Mama wouldn't leave us with these stinky creatures." A silver-white kit teased.

"Sol, come away, this isn't your home. Dragonfly, you will live here from now on, don't try to argue. Scarlet, you will live in the house near by, and Sol… I'll find a place for you." A dark gray she-cat ordered.

"H-h-h-here? With the twolegs? But mama, they're dangerous. You said that yourself." The silvery-white kit protested, lifting his head to stare at his mother, fright in his eyes.

"Mama, I want to stay close to Scarlet and Dragonfly!" The tortoiseshell protested.

"I said don't argue. You can't stay near here, Sol. There are only two places here that are as close to a home as you can get with twolegs. I said I'll find a place for you, but not here." The dark gray she cat snapped.

The three remaining cats padded past a few twoleg dens, finally stopping in front of a big red one.

"Mama, will Dragonfly be okay?" Sol asked.

His mother didn't answer, and she lifted Scarlet by her scruff, settling her on the top step of the den. She wailed pitifully, then bounded away. Hiding in the thick leaves of a bush, Sol watched as a twoleg stepped out of the den and lifted Scarlet in its arms, making soft cooing noises as he carried her inside. Sol raced after his mother and hoped that she would find a place for him, but knowing in his heart that he would never have a place to call home.

Chapter 1:

Birds sang and leaves rustled on the trees outside the twoleg den.

Sol sat on the windowsill, watching as twoleg monsters raced past, feeling satisfied with the knowledge that they couldn'tget to him through the window. A soft breeze moved the pieces of cloth used to trap light outside at night. The door was open just a crack, and the draft was bothering Sol, chilling his fur. He swiftly leaped from the windowsill and butted the door closed with his head.

He sighed, realizing how soft and pampered he was becoming. He knew he had to stay sharp and alert if he was ever going to find the legendary Clans, swift like the wind, jumping as high as the moon, roaring as the breeze ruffled their golden manes. Such cats did not seem likely to exist, but Sol had to search.

He had promised his mother, Cinder that he would find them. Those words had been the last he had said to her the day she left him with his twolegs.

He still missed his brother, Dragonfly, his sister, Scarlet, and his mother, but his twolegs cared for him and fed him and kept him warm in leafbare.

He jumped from his place on the windowsill and leaped out the flap in the door that he used to exit and enter the den.

Padding across the garden, he sat on the soft, springy grass, basking in the warm sunlight of Greenleaf.

A bush rustled nearby and Sol leaped to his paws, suddenly alert.

A bird fluttered from the bush and Sol shook his head in confusion.

Why had he been so sure that someone was in the bush?

Strolling down the warm pavement of the street, he opened his jaws, tasting the air. He smelled another cat this time.

He looked up to see his friend Sunshine padding toward him. He greeted her with a nudge of his muzzle.

"Hello, Sunshine, what are you doing here? Don't you usually stay in your garden?"

He realized for the first time that her eyes were wide with fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sunshine shook her head.

"It's nothing, everything's fine." She replied.

The two cats padded back to Sunshine's garden, leaping over the tall fence that surrounded her territory.

"Well, I'd better get back. I wouldn't want to miss feeding time." Sol meowed, leaping back over the fence and bounding back to his garden.

After he had eaten his fill, Sol went back outside to sit in the warm sunlight, hoping that this time he would not be disturbed.

He jumped through the flap in the door and padded across the garden to sit in the shade, near the little pond where the twolegs' fish swam.

He knew not to try and eat them, for one time his twolegs returned when he was sitting next the pond, a small goldfish trapped beneath his paw.

They had been angry and he had not been let out for the rest of the day.

Sol leaped up again as he heard the same bush rustle. He neared the bush cautiously.

"Who's there?" He called. "I know you're there, you can come out now."

The bush shook again as a small, lithe reddish-brown she-cat padded from its leaves.

"Sol? Is it really you?" She looked at him in wonder.

Sol sat down, looking at this strange cat, confusion in his eyes.

_Who is this cat? How does she know my name?_

His eyes cleared and his confusion was replaced by disbelief.

"Scarlet?"


End file.
